


afraid of all I want to keep

by Timjan



Series: Timjan's podsa drabbles [3]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timjan/pseuds/Timjan
Summary: Favs wakes up in Lovett’s bed.





	afraid of all I want to keep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](https://abriefshoutouttosomeminutiae.tumblr.com/post/182014283336/wh-era-jonjon-where-jon-being-lovetts-boss-is-a) "WH era jonjon where Jon being Lovett's boss is a complication" from Anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> Title from _With You_ by Irya's Playground.
> 
> Secret = safe.

Favs wakes up in Lovett’s bed. Immediately the ramifications of that fact start tumbling down on him. He’s gonna have to do one of those infamous 1309 walks of shame. He’s gonna have to talk to his superiors about his sex life. He’s gonna –

“G’mrn’n,” Lovett groans, interrupting Favs’ doomsday spiral. “Why’re you looking so freaked? Please don’t have a gay panic. ’S not even noon.”

Favs is struck by a new, dismal realization.

“Fuck,” he says. “Lo, I’m your boss. That’s gonna be a problem.”

“Meh,” Lovett counters sleepily into his pillow. “If it’s a problem I’ll just quit.”


End file.
